


All The Little Things That Make You Who You Are ( L.S Oneshot )

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Babies, Baby, Bottom Harry, Freedom, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis, daddyharry, fatherlouis, ivf baby, paralyzed louis, stylinson baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IVF Baby makes three</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Little Things That Make You Who You Are ( L.S Oneshot )

Somethings are hard to find, but you're love was the most prized thing for the outcome.

Louis Tomlinson wasn't the most 'normal' guy you would come across. He was different, but in his husbands way...a perfect different. Sure he wasn't able to walk, talk or 'look' like a normal person, but Harry didn't give to shits about that. Nope Louis William Tomlinson was perfect to his liking. When he was born, he suffered a stoke. He lost the the ability to move his legs, leaving him paralyzed waist down. He was able to only have his right hand in function, while his left was crumpled into a ball. He couldn't form much words, only a few. His noises were the only thing he can do, and thats how he was able to communicate with his family & friends. His head was more titled to the right, but hey who doesn't love to do a few neck stretchers for this boy.

He was perfect, in his husbands eyes.

Harry and Louis met when Harry started out, in the local high school in London. Louis had a buddy system, one person per week to help him around. But he hated that. And when Harry came, the young 15 year old was more than happy to help out.

The two hitted it off right away. Harry would guide Louis anywhere, but Louis would just shake his head and drive his stick around, and Harry would follow behind the wheelchair like a lost puppy.

It was their way, their love that made everyone else....different.

Johannah was in tears when Harry came over one day, after noticing the two boys hanging out at school together. And a few days later, Harry asked if it was ok for Louis to go on a date with him. Of course she said yes, but a few rules had to be on guard.

Like Harry's ball would be cut off, it any of this was a prank.

The Cheshire lad laughed, shaking his head and spoke. "I wouldn't dare of it"

And he kept his promise, not letting anything or anyone hurt her baby boy. When the young lad turned 21, he saved up every single god damn penny, and bought his boyfriend a ring. Of course Harry was a true gentleman, and went back to the place where it all started...asking Jay for permission. Geez Harry only wanted it to be a half hour visit, but not with the family of 8.  
She cried and cried, until Dan pulled her away and they of course said yes.

So Harry 2 days later, got down on his knees and asked Louis Tomlinson to be his fiance. Louis cried, not able to form any words to say...well yeah I mean...yeah. Harry shook his head, saying that it was ok, he didn't need any words. Louis nodded, and that night the two adults made love for the first time.

2 years later, when Harry was 23 and able to pay for everything that would support his family, and life journey, he and Louis got married.

And now thats where we are today....at the doctors.

 

 

"Now as you are aware, we need to keep trying a few times to get it right" Doctor Chandler spoke, looking directly at Harry. Harry nodded his head, the 27 year old keeping a tighter grip on his husbands hand. Louis ( 29 ) smiled bravely, knowing what was going to happen.

"Well come this way then" Doctor C smiled, leading the two boys out into the back room.

Harry felt his heart falter, as he saw Louis drive his chair over to the side of the bed, hand out for his spouse.

"Alright Harry. We have everything ready, and Louis has already given his sperm" ( Since its a alter universe, I'm calling the shots...its a male pregnancy. Louis can't produce sperm while having sex, so thats why they are at the doctors...and well I made some things up. Like I said...alter universe) Doctor Chandler smiled softly, not wanting to scare the 27 year old.

Louis smiled as the doctor guided Harry's legs to the stirrups, as the 27 year olds face paled. Well....

"Deep breaths" Doctor Chandler spoke, as he placed a thin blanket over the young boys 'area'. Harry put his head back onto the pillow, Louis felt like he couldn't do much, so he placed his right functioning hand on his husbands stomach, rubbing small circles onto the exposed skin. Harry smiled at the gesture, as he closed his eyes. The Doctor smiled at the affection, as he got the needle ready.

"Just a pinch" He spoke, placed his gloved hands at Harry's opening.

Harry nodded, eyes tighting as he felt the Doctor's hand move between his legs.

"Deep breaths" He ordered, as the needle slowly made its way through Harry's entrance.

Harry felt his lower half feel a burn, and he closed his eyes, as a few small tears escaped.

Louis smiled, rubbing his stomach once more.

"L-lllovvee y-yyyou" The 29 year old spoke, knowing whenever Harry heard his voice, it would made him feel like he was the only one.

"Just a few more seconds Lad"

Harry opened his eyes, blinking away his tears.

"Love you more" He cried, as Louis placed his right hand on Harry's.

"And done. Now I'm going to go check on my others, but you need to keep put for a few" He spoke, looking back at the cheshire lad.

The door closed, and Harry felt his body tingle. Maybe it was the fact that his legs were wide open, and who ever came in next ( fingers crossed their doctor ), could come in and see everything.

He gulped, as Louis looked down at him.

He smiled, and fuck that made Harry's heart burst.

 

 

3 weeks went passed and Harry got the news of a life time.

He was pregnant with Louis Tomlinson's baby. How perfect, how fucking perfect it that.

He walked passed a store, on the way back home from the doctors. And saw the perfect gift, that would make Louis understand...properly that he was going to be a dad.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The blonde girl smiled, her bright purple lip stick really suiting. And Harry would know, he is g-a-y.

"Um those shoes you have in the window. Do you have a size 9?" He asked, fingers crossed.

Perrie smiled, "Sure, I will just go outback"

Harry smiled, once he walked over and took the baby shoes off the shelf.

"Perfect" He smiled, placing them also on the counter.

 

 

"Louis, I'm home" He spoke, and no doubt their was a smile in his voice.

"Marrthp" A noise was heard, and Harry knew what it was. He smiled, walking into the living room, the bag right behind his back.

"Hey babe" He smiled, glowing as some may say.

Louis smiled, moving his head to the left, making him twist his front.

Harry smiled, as Louis was making improvement from therapy.

"I got you something" The grinning boy spoke, turning around behind him and picking up the bag.

Louis was confused, as Harry placed the bag on his lap.

The boy used his right hand for help, while the left gript the bag.

"I um..." Harry spoke, letter in hand with a picture. He saw the 29 year old struggle, so he put down the letter on the sofa, and helped him take out the shoes.

Louis smiled, his head moving to the right.

"Um..."

The 29 year old made a sound, "B-bbabyy?" He asked, smiling at his husband, as Harry put the matching baby shoes next to the size nines. Both The Avengers shoes.

Harry smiled, placing the letter into his hands, picture too.

Louis grinned, "B-bbabyyy" He gushed, moving a bit so Harry could wrap his arms around him.

"Yeah a baby Lou, baby" Was all the 27 year old could say, their world feeling so perfect.

 

 

As weeks and weeks pass, the two lads find themselves feeling very very happy. Over the moon would be a understatement.

"You're pregnant?" Anne smiled, her hands flying to her mouth.

Harry smiled, sitting on a bar stool in his childhood kitchen.

"1 month from today...I wanted to get the all clear" He smiled bigger, and Louis just sat there...watching him.

He did that, he put that smile on his face.

Louis smiled, drool falling from his mouth in the progress. Harry laughed, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box, and wiped the falling drool. And you know what! He didn't give two flying shits that his parents were sitting across from him, he smiled once he wiped the drool, and leaned in to give his husband a sweet kiss.

 

 

Louis smiled, as Harry placed him on his mothers sofa.

"We have something to tell you" Harry glowed, his stomach doing flips.

Louis smiled, looking up at the 27 year old. "Why don't you tell them Lou" He spoke, smiling at the 29 year old.

"B-bbabbyyy" He smiled, rubbing his tummy to try to get his parents to understand.

Johannah's eyes widened, her mouth dropping. The older women looked back at her sons husband.

"You...don't...oh please god, this isn't a joke. My baby..."

"Yes" Harry smiled, as Louis rubbed his tummy with his right hand.

Johannah smiled, standing up and walking over to the pregnant boy.

"Oh love, thank you thank you thank you" She cried, tighting the hug with every thank you.

Harry chuckled, as she sat back down and cried into Louis step-fathers arms.

 

 

Everything was perfect, the two parents-to-be went shopping when Harry reached the 3 month stage.

Buying a few baby things...

Louis smiled, holding a baby grow in his right hand, his left supporting it.

Harry smiled, "You wanna get that love?" He asked the now 30 year old, when Louis smiled.

"M-mmoonkeyy's" He smiled, looking up at his pregnant husband.

Harry laughed, as he said yes and Louis clapped his hands, like a toddler that did something right in school.

"Come on love" Harry smiled, pushing the handles on the wheelchair.

 

 

"I'm home" Harry spoke, as he walked into the hallway and put his coat on the coat hook.

"Here" Johannah called out, as she was staying over a few nights a week to help out with a very pregnant Harry.

Harry smiled, as he walked into the living room.

"Hey" He spoke, waddling over to the sofa.

"You shouldn't be working too hard love" Johannah spoke, as the 6 month pregnant boy sat by the 30 year old.

The 28 year old laughed and shook his head, "Nah I'm good...Niall isn't that bad"

Johannah smiled, as she sat down on the living room sofa.

Harry closed his eyes for a minute, proving Louis mother right.

"Sure you are, you can't even handle this conversation" She joked, which got a chuckle out of the silent boy.

Harry smiled, putting his feet up on the sofa table. Which had Louis moving his hands on Harry's tummy.

"H-hhhheere" He smiled, patting his lap.

Jay watched the two adults, as Harry smiled while putting his feet onto the older boys lap.

Louis smiled, rubbing the red feet with his right hand.

"Long day?" Johannah laughed, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, teaching a class of 30 and having Niall pop in and out at times....oh yeah" Harry spoke, moving a bit to get comfy.

"Just a few more months then" Johannah laughed, standing up to cook dinner.

"Um...I was wondering, if Louis would like to go out tonight" Harry spoke, directing the question more at the older boy.

Johannah smiled, as Louis started to bounce his head.

"I will help you get ready love" She mothered, walking back over to the unstable boy.

Louis smiled, drool coming out of his mouth, while Harry stood up.

"Just going to take a shower" He spoke, leaving Johannah to help get the bouncing 'big boy' to get ready.

 

 

"Today was lovely" The 28 year old spoke, driving along the busy roads.

Louis smiled, resting his head on the window.

"You tired bub?" He questioned, looking at the Doncaster lad in the corner of his eye.

"J-jjuustt a b-biitt" The 30 year old spoke, smiling sleepily.

"Almost home" Harry spoke, looking at the roads.

 

 

"Can you hear me sir?" A person asked, as Harry woke up.

The 28 year old blinked his eyes, moving his head a bit, but only being put into more pain.

"Huh?" He wondered, his eyes blinking open.

Harry looked around his surroundings, he was laying in the middle of the road, tummy laying on the glass.

"Sir you have been in a accident" The man spoke, his hands guiding Harry to move onto his back.

Harry felt his heart tense, his mind racing.

"Baby, Lou...my husband"

"Is ok, his getting help right now" The man spoke, placing his hands on Harry's body.

"My baby...is my baby ok?" The curly headed man wondered.

"Sir I think it's best for you to get checked out. Your husband while be with you shortly"

 

 

"Where's Louis? LOUIS" Harry yelped, his heart breaking.

"Sir you need to calm down" The man ordered spoke, as he rushed Harry into the emergency room.

"I can't....my baby. Oh god help my baby"

"Sir calm down. We can't do much if you don't stay calm"

So that's what Harry did, he tried to stay calm.

For his, the baby's and Louis sake.

 

 

"Honey" He heard a soft voice call out, but the 28 year old didn't make a move.

"Baby come on, please" Anne cried, holding her sons pale hand.

Harry sighed, blinking his tears away. His heart was broken.

"It's ok..."

"It's not" The curly headed boys voice broke. He lost him.

He lost his life.

His baby.

"His gone mum" Harry cried, as he sat up and clung into his mother arms. Like she could make all his pain go, but she can't.

"I'm sorry baby" She cried along, not knowing what to say.

"We didn't even name him" He cried, his chest aching.

Anne shh'ed him, as the door opened.

"Mr Tomlinson, when your up to it. Your husband is ready to see you" Doctor Chandler spoke, knowing Harry could use him.

Harry nodded, as Anne smiled as the older man walked in with a wheelchair.

"Take your time" He spoke, knowing Harry just came back from theatre.

Anne smiled, already having gone to see Louis. "Come on love, Lou needs ya too"

Harry nods, sniffling and slowly sinking into the wheelchair.

His stomach feeling empty.

Anne pushed him out into the corridor, his surrounding blurring him.

"Did they get them?" The 28 year old wondered, asking his mother.

"Yeah, he was charged with reckless driving" She spoke, so that meant Harry and Louis had to face him in court.

Great, having to face the person who killed your unborn child.

Harry nodded, his eyes closing as they reached Louis room.

"I will just be here" Anne spoke, opening the door and standing back for Harry to go inside.

Harry gulped, Louis wound know straight away. Just by looking at his husbands...now flat stomach.

Harry nodded, as he wheeled himself into the plain white room.

Louis looked so weak, his face so pale and his lips looking so dry.

"Lou" Was all the younger boy can say, his voice not baring to cope with him.

Louis turned his head a bit to the left, his eyes widening at his wheeled husband.

Harry sat there, crying. Looking so small, and so lost...like a toddler who can't find their way back home.

Louis gestured for Harry to come closer, and so Harry did.

He placed his hands out, touching his husbands tummy.

"B-bbaabyy?" He asked, his eyes watering as Harry's face fell.

Harry shook his head, not coming to terms with this.

Louis sat up, his body aching with pain but his arms were wide open for his husband.

Harry lied next to him, tears starting to fall.

"I lost him Lou..." He spoke, his eyes watering once more.

Louis sighed, his heart breaking for his loss.

"We have to go to court, and make sure the man pays for this...I can't" Harry whispered, his heart wounding after a knife.

 

"So...you're telling me. Mr Tomlinson was heavily pregnant, and miscarried due to this drunken driver" The judge spoke, her eyes flaming for the couples loss.

Harry sat by Louis wheelchair, his lawyer by his side.

"You're honor" The other lawyer spoke, but all Harry heard was blood flooding through his ears.

"No, he lost a baby. His medical costs will be covered, and I know this was a IVF baby...so whenever the couple wants to try again, Mr Jones will be paying for that, along sided with manslaughter" She spoke, slamming her hammer.

But that wasn't enough...not for Harry.

The 28 year old stood up, running out of the court doors.

Anne sighed, looking at Louis. Johannah stood by her, their friends sitting at their stands.

Louis shook his head, he hasn't spoken since the crash.

He drives his wheelchair out of the court, people asking him how he is, but he can't come to terms with it all. He finds his husband sitting against the wall, his head in his hands, and eyes so red and puffy.

Louis doesn't make a sound, Harry's head is already facing his direction.

Thats enough, the heartbreak ends there.

2 years fly by, Louis smiling as his mother cuts his cake.

32 and happy again. Harry stands by him, the 30 year old handing his a bag.

He pushes Louis chair into the living room, sitting by him.

"B-bbabyy?" He wonders, he looks up at Harry smiling wider then ever.

Harry nods, another IVF baby on the way.

Curly and straight are happy as ever, but the 30 year old can't help but wonder if their baby is safe.

They paint the babies room, blue and purple. A daughter on the way.

"I can't believe it" Harry smiled, as he sat on the rocking chair.

Seven months has flown by, and nothing more is ok.

Louis smiled, wheeling himself over and rubbing his husbands tummy.

No words, nor sounds need to be spoken or said, the two just know what the other is thinking.

"Louis" Harry yelps, sitting on the living room sofa.

The Doncaster lad turns his body to the left, his head facing Harry's direction.

"Baby" He yelps, his hands supporting the nine month bump.

Louis smiles, Johannah rushing in.

"Time" She speaks, grinning at the two boys.

The two boys nod, as Harry stands up.

Johannah locks up the house, baby bag in the 32 year olds lap.

"Alrighty then, lets go change the world" Johannah jokes, pushing Louis chair.

Harry nods, huffing every few minutes. He smiles, as he sits in the back of the chair next to his husband.

"B-babyyy" Louis smiles, his speech getting better.

Harry nods, breathing through the contraction.

And baby Tomlinson is born.

Little Ava Darcy, small and healthy. Enough for the dads and the world.


End file.
